


3AM flirting and pining

by astralprojects



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, NOT abandoned I just can't multicchap right now, Online Dating, Online Relationship, Texting, chatfic, himari: oh man I wish I was her crush :(, in huge detail too, rinko: [describes her crush on Himari]
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralprojects/pseuds/astralprojects
Summary: There's no better way to fall in love all over again than over a random dating website at the end of the internet, especially at 3AM.
Relationships: Shirokane Rinko/Uehara Himari
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

[rinmybell has connected to candyfloss23!]

[Your partner is a 16 year-old gay female!]

rinmybell: Um… Hello (๑•﹏•)

candyfloss23: hi!!! (つ≧▽≦)つ

rinmybell: I didn't expect anyone to connect to be honest… The website's fairly new, and it doesn't have many people using it because of that...

candyfloss23: oh?? i just got here so i wouldn't know

candyfloss23: i was on yt watchin some series until i couldn't find the other episodes so i looked it up and well

candyfloss23: long story short here i am!!! ✩

candyfloss23: well i'm using it so you don't hv to be lonely anymore!!! <(￣︶￣)>

rinmybell: That's good! ♡ So uh… What do I call you? (；^ω^）

rinmybell: You can call me Rinrin by the way

candyfloss23: hm… much thought…

candyfloss23: how abt baby??

candyfloss23: jk lol

rinmybell: Oh… Okay baby (◍•ᴗ•◍)✧*。

candyfloss23: screams in gay

candyfloss23: so!! how abt we ask each other sum back n forth questions during this fine 3am virtual time?? both of us will answer tho

rinmybell: That sounds nice

candyfloss23: yay!!! ( ╹▽╹ ) i'll start 

candyfloss23: hmmmmmmm

candyfloss23: oooo here's an good one!! who's ur fave poet? if ur into that stuff it's cool if not

rinmybell: Sappho

candyfloss23: .

rinmybell: Ahhhhh I'm sorry!!! Forget that I shouldn't have said that sorry

candyfloss23: NO NO IT'S FINE LMAO I JUST FOUND IT REALLY FUNNY HDONEO

candyfloss23: but seriously same i just didn't expect that!!

rinmybell: Oooooh that's good then! Hm, let me think ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ

rinmybell: Gotta look up conversation starters because I don't wanna seem boring brb

candyfloss23: oh mood

candyfloss23: u don't seem boring at all though!! i'm having a lot of fun actually (*＾3＾)/～♡

rinmybell: Oh, thank you /////

rinmybell: That's fine then, I'll say what I was thinking of

rinmybell: What's your username based off of?

candyfloss23: ooooo kk listen up!!

candyfloss23: so it's not rlly interesting or anythin but. 

candyfloss23: my hair looks and feels like candyfloss apparently n i use candyfloss scented shampoo so i might as well own it right

candyfloss23: but that's not why i decided to use it

candyfloss23: when i was a lot younger my frens n i were stayin up late as rebellious punk 8 yr olds n my fren moca was rlly delirious n hungry

candyfloss23: so she tried to eat my hair

rinmybell: (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

candyfloss23: mm that's it tho rlly!! wbu???

rinmybell: Hnnn mine sounds boring now

rinmybell: My name in my favourite game, NFO, is RinRin based off of my name irl

rinmybell: So I thought I might as well make a joke out of it… It sounds kind of dull now though (;ŏ﹏ŏ)

candyfloss23: nooooo i like it!! u dun need to worry sm rinrin ur not boring

candyfloss23: hmmm next question!!

candyfloss23: wht 3 words best describe u?

rinmybell: Uh…

rinmybell: Anxious, shy, and… Kind?

candyfloss23: i get the anxious part but

candyfloss23: just remember that if ur anxious i'll come over there n whack the anxious out of u!!! gently ofc

candyfloss23: n then we can ride off into the sunset together like in a girls manga lol

rinmybell: Aw, I'd like that (っ.❛ ᴗ ❛.)っ

rinmybell: What about you? For the question

candyfloss23: i'd say maybe… cute fluffy n leader!!

rinmybell: If you're as cute and fluffy as you say, then I'll just have to give you more hugs (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ )

rinmybell: Leader?

candyfloss23: oh!!! i'm the leader of my band w those frens i talked abt earlier

candyfloss23: the name is a secret rn tho hehe ♡

rinmybell: I'm in a band too! I'm not the leader though, but I guess I'll keep mine a secret too if you will. (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

candyfloss23: oooooo hot band lady!!! pant pant

candyfloss23: what do u play?

rinmybell: Piano, you?

candyfloss23: OOOOOO MATURE HOT BAND LADY

candyfloss23: i play bass!! ✩

rinmybell: Ahhhh I'm not hot or anything though >-<

rinmybell: Bass… The hottest of all instruments…

candyfloss23: abodbwod no no that's piano!!! n i'll b the judge of that (◠‿・)—☆

rinmybell: Aw, but the bass is really cool too…

candyfloss23: so is piano!!!

rinmybell: So are you!

candyfloss23: hnnnnng

candyfloss23: heart go leapin around the whole room

rinmybell: Oh! I'm glad to know I can do something like that to you baby (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

candyfloss23: hnnnnnnnnnnnnng

candyfloss23: u say ur shy but what is this boldness (〃ﾟ3ﾟ〃)

rinmybell: I am shy, but I guess I've got to impress the cutest of girls ♡♡

candyfloss23: well i'm very impressed!!! one might say smitten even

rinmybell: Oooooh

rinmybell: …

rinmybell: Okay, I'm bad at flirting, sorry.

candyfloss23: i'd say ur good at it!! either that or i'm just easily taken ♡(˃͈ દ ˂͈ ༶ )

candyfloss23: .

candyfloss23: ya kk we're just both bad at flirting together

rinmybell: Solidarity!

candyfloss23: solidarity!! ＼(^o^)／

rinmybell: Oh, it's my turn in the game

rinmybell: Now here's a weird question. What's your preferred state of water?

candyfloss23: anodnwo that's so darn wacky lmao

candyfloss23: hmmm i dun know if my kidneys remember what water is tho but prob solid

rinmybell: Ooh, nice. Same

candyfloss23: that was a good question!! on that topic, what's ur fave drink?

rinmybell: Hot milk. I just think it's really nice and soothing (~‾▿‾)~

candyfloss23: i prefer hot chocolate to that but valid

candyfloss23: mine's strawberry milkshake with extra sauce whipped cream sprinkles n a flake

candyfloss23: that's rite ur date is the world's best sweet connoisseur 

rinmybell: That sounds really nice, it might be too sweet for some people though… 

rinmybell: I'm honoured (≧▽≦)

rinmybell: Hm, next question. What did you do last weekend?

candyfloss23: oooo oooo!! i went out shoppin w a girl from another band that i'm good frens w!! also band practice

candyfloss23: wbu?

rinmybell: I played games with my best friend mostly, but I also had band practice. We went out to a cafe where a game event was on too, it was really fun (＾3＾♪

candyfloss23: ooooo sounds good

candyfloss23: i'd take u to a cafe too!! we could try out the sweets together n i would give u alllll the milk in the world \\(๑╹◡╹๑)ﾉ

rinmybell: It's a date then ლ(^o^ლ)

candyfloss23: yea yea!!! ok my question hmmmm

candyfloss23: why r u on a dating site?? it seems obvious ik but this isn't exactly a popular site or anythin so i'm just wondering

rinmybell: Since it's so late and I can't sleep, boredom mostly

rinmybell: I've been here every night for a week and there isn't anyone here. Well, no gay girls at least, so I was curious as to if anyone would ever turn out

rinmybell: But an online princess saved me from boredom, so…

candyfloss23: ♡(> ਊ <)♡

rinmybell: But I also kind of

rinmybell: Maybe

rinmybell: Perhaps there's a possibility that

candyfloss23: ?

rinmybell: I mayhaps have a crush on a girl and want to distract myself from that, or hope that she pops up on here

rinmybell: But if that was really true, I would have picked an actually active dating website, so I think I'm still not ready to move on from her (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)

candyfloss23: wht makes u think u need to move on?

rinmybell: I don't really know, now that I think about it… I'm just too shy to do anything about it

candyfloss23: ah so that's where the shyness comes in

candyfloss23: well i think that ur totally awesome so there's nothin to worry abt!! i'd date u so she would too unless she's a big stupid

candyfloss23: i get being shy tho i'm the exact same… so i have a proposal!

candyfloss23: we give each other advice to get the girl!!! or we just date each other idk ur kinda smooth n i'm kinda gay so

rinmybell: That made me smile, honestly ♡

rinmybell: I don't know, but… I'll think about it. Anyway, why are you on here?

candyfloss23: oh!! yeah i forgot to answer

candyfloss23: well i told u abt how i was lost on the internet and ended up here but i'm actually usin the site for the same reasons as u

candyfloss23: so u'll think abt dating me? awesummmmm

rinmybell: ♡♡

rinmybell: Well, it's getting late, so I'll ask you one more question before we part ways…

candyfloss23: noooo dun go!!! ( ≧Д≦)

rinmybell: Do you want to talk more tomorrow? I'll save your contact and we can chat again soon (ʃƪ＾3＾）

candyfloss23: oh oh oh yeah yeah absolutely!!! yaaaay the great hiichan will soon acquire gf

[rinmybell has saved candyfloss23 as a contact.]

rinmybell: Oh, so your name's Hii-chan? I like it, but I prefer the other one more

[candyfloss23 has saved rinmybell as a contact.

candyfloss23: hehe stoppp

candyfloss23: gn rinrin!!! sweet dreams hot pianist ♡♡♡

rinmybell: You too, hot bassist. Goodnight baby ♡

candyfloss23: (╯ರ ~ ರ)╯︵ ┻━┻

candyfloss23: i can't SLEEP my heart dies when u say tht this was a bad naming decision let's change it

rinmybell: I like it this way though… ¯\\_ʘ‿ʘ_/¯

candyfloss23: //// well… that can't be changed then hehe

candyfloss23: sleep well rinrin!!!

[candyfloss23 has disconnected.]

[rinmybell has disconnected.]


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rinko and Himari make a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Posts this knowing it's tomorrow in another timezone] Daily updates.
> 
> This is just a bunch of gay rambling, nothing too special.

candyfloss23: hood mornifn rinrin!!

candyfloss23: wait no i meant g mornin

candyfloss23: shoot

rinmybell: You sound like you just woke up, baby ^°^

candyfloss23: i did just like two secs ago

rinmybell: And you decided to message me?? (≧ڡ≦*) 

candyfloss23: yep!! i was thinking abt uuuuu

candyfloss23: uuuuiiiiiopppp no i will NOT fall asleep on my keyboard wait

rinmybell: It makes me really happy to hear that >.< But if you're still tired, you should go back to sleep

candyfloss23: i'm not tired i swear it just takes me a bit to wake up properly

candyfloss23: how did u sleeb?

rinmybell: Well, thanks (´ε｀ ) 

rinmybell: What about you?

candyfloss23: i slept good! all the way up to 10… i'm so glad it's still the weekend

rinmybell: Me too. You sound sleepy on and off, it's quite cute ( ◜‿◝ )♡

candyfloss23: donn't tease me have mercy it's still the mornifn

candyfloss23: morning

rinmybell: Yes, just as I was saying

candyfloss23: hhhhhh

candyfloss23: so! i hav plan i make plan in sleep bc i'm that smart

candyfloss23: can i wingman for u around ur crush?

rinmybell: Eh? Where's this coming from?

candyfloss23: i dun kno i can't remember my sleep as well as that

candyfloss23: but i want to give u happiness!! u deserve happiness n i will gladly provide hehe

rinmybell: But baby, you give me more than enough happiness…

candyfloss23: !!!!!!!!!!

rinmybell: Sorry! I had to, the chance was right there… (っ˘ڡ˘ς)

candyfloss23: i said no teasing it's the morning dun make me cri

rinmybell: Aw, I'm sorry baby. You can wingman for me as an apology

candyfloss23: heck yeah!!!

rinmybell: But only if I can wingman for you

candyfloss23: awwwwww

candyfloss23: wait how do u know i need a wingman again

rinmybell: You told me that we're both on this site for the same thing last night

candyfloss23: oh yeah. that wasn't v smart of me huh

candyfloss23: kk!! but we should probably tell each other abt our crushes then

rinmybell: Oh… Okay ｡(*^▽^*)

rinmybell: This is kind of hard… I mean, to just spill your feelings out like that…

candyfloss23: it's fine!!! take ur time there's no rush

rinmybell: Oh, alright… Give me a bit to type n get my thoughts in order

candyfloss23: kk

rinmybell: Well… I don't know where to start. She's so sweet. She's really cute too, and her friends tease her a lot… I do it too sometimes since I get why, her pout is really cute ( ꈍᴗꈍ)

rinmybell: She's a massive hard worker. She cares so much about her friends, including me, and she always expresses it. She gives all of us hugs a lot as well, and it's very soft and warm /////

rinmybell: When she's on stage playing the bass, she looks so happy and energetic that I swear she's glowing. She's very outgoing and makes everyone feel welcome no matter what.

rinmybell: She's also very strong. She expresses her emotions openly, which is something I could never do, and is very admirable. Even if she's kind of emotional, I guess, she's still so strong under it all like I said and I feel like she could get through anything and would always help you do the same

rinmybell: She's kind to no end, I'm not sure how to describe it outside of warm? There's something to the way she treats you so nicely that it feels homely, comfortable, familiar even if you've never had it before.

rinmybell: I think that I love her… A lot, and talking to her always makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside ꒰⑅ᵕ༚ᵕ꒱˖♡

rinmybell: She's like a teddy bear in all honesty, she's really cuddly and it makes me very happy. I feel like I want to hug her forever and give her lots of little kisses because she deserves them so much and it's just so tempting. (´ε｀ ) 

rinmybell: That sounds really weird, but it's true… You'd understand if you saw her, she's just so adorable that you don't want to let her go

rinmybell: But enough about her, I've rambled too much… What about your crush?

candyfloss23: N

candyfloss23: AAAAAA??? THAT SOUNDS SO SWEET IT MADE ME CRY

candyfloss23: TELL HER THAT!!! HER HEART WILL POUND LIKE MINE

candyfloss23: but kk i'll talk abt my crush i love talkin abt her!!!

rinmybell: Oh! You aren't… Actually crying, right?

candyfloss23: no i am i'm very emotional

candyfloss23: hhhhh ur crush sounds so nice!! i wish i was her… as in u could be crushing on me instead hehe ♡ but she sounds awesome i would love to meet her!!

rinmybell: Yeah… I think you two would get along ( /^ω^)/♪

rinmybell: We're supposed to be talking about your crush now though?

candyfloss23: oh yeah ur rite lol

candyfloss23: u said ur crush was more like a teddy bear but i think mine is more like a doll?? i mean. she looks v cuddly n warm too but

candyfloss23: it's kind of like… a doll's got a sort of silent prettiness to it. i'm thinkin of a porcelain doll, all beautiful and untouchable n elegant

candyfloss23: that's her in a way but it's a goth doll too lmao

candyfloss23: idk if i've said this before but she's real mature!! again she's suuuper elegant but she's also rlly cute she gets so shy n blushy when u compliment her n it makes my heart go bwaaahhh

candyfloss23: she's literally the most talented pianist in the world her hands r like magic did i mention she seems elegant

candyfloss23: on stage she's not nervous at all like usual tho she's so confident n passionate n i admire her so much bc she shines onstage n all i can watch n want to watch is her

candyfloss23: she's v talented outside of that tho!!! she makes clothes n they're rlly professional. i make clothes too but hers are just on an entire nother level like WOW

candyfloss23: i wan jump on her n hug her. i see her n i instantly feel so happy n excited around her it's kind of like an excited puppy that really wants to snuggle up to its owner that's so embarrassing to say but it's true

candyfloss23: i have SO much to say abt her but at the same time words cannot do her justice. like i'm tryin to write but i can't think of anything to say it's just really fluffy thoughts abt her!!! oh n she's rlly brave too

candyfloss23: that's it for then now so!!! do what u will w that wwwwww

rinmybell: It sounds like you really like her… I hope she deserves you

candyfloss23: she does!!! it's the other way around w that

rinmybell: No, I think you both deserve each other. She sounds a lot like me though… (ꏿ﹏ꏿ;)

candyfloss23: hmmm maybe she is!!! it's a small world n an even smaller website

candyfloss23: but seriously i mean. i prob have a type then since ur baby too

rinmybell: Ah... ////

candyfloss23: i'm kidding!!!! i'm kidding it's way too early for that i'm not a creep i swear

candyfloss23: but uh.

candyfloss23: i kno i got us to do this but i was just listening to my dream i dun kno what we're actually supposed to do with this lol

rinmybell: Yeah, me too. Maybe we should just get to the wingman part? When do you see her next?

candyfloss23: uhhhh i'm goin out to lunch w her tday!!! we're goin clothes shopping too for costume ideas together n i'm super excited

rinmybell: Oh, I'm doing the same thing with mine today. That's kind of rare (；^ω^）

candyfloss23: as i said small world small website small meetup ideas

candyfloss23: wht time r u meeting up together??? i'll b on standby to send u advice if you need it then

rinmybell: We're meeting up at 12:30 so we can walk around for a bit while finding a place to eat

candyfloss23: oh i'm goin out at the same time.. i'll still b there when u message me tho!!!

rinmybell: Thanks, I really appreciate it. I'll be there too ( ╹▽╹ )

candyfloss23: oooo thx thx!!! iiii've gotta get up tho so just text me when u need it (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

rinmybell: Of course. I hope your meetup goes well ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧

candyfloss23: u too!!!! kk bye rinrin!!!!

rinmybell: Bye Hii-chan ^•^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just another meetup between them and their crushes, nothing noteworthy. So why are they both so nervous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since they're both talking on and off during the date, this is going to have a lot of cuts in the chat to signify when time has passed. I'm sorry if it seems messy because of this, but in all honesty... When are DMs not messy?
> 
> Also uh!! This isn't meant to be self-depricating at ALL but like. Why does this have more than 20 hits? I'm pretty sure a maximum of 7 people have accessed the Himarinko tag more than once so I'm wondering how people came across this.

candyfloss23: alright i am in the gayme

candyfloss23: the second player is not

rinmybell: GL! (Good luck/Girls love) I will be joining the gayme shortly

candyfloss23: mmmm u can do it! i believe in u hot pianist girl ur doin good

rinmybell: Thanks! How are you feeling right now? (☞^o^) ☞

candyfloss23: hnnnfrng

candyfloss23: nervous;;;

candyfloss23: i get nervous a lot of times around her bc i worry i'll do the wrong thing a lot but she's v v easy to talk to so i'll be good soon

candyfloss23: doesn't stop me bein nervous rn tho

rinmybell: You'll be okay, I trust you!! I'm nervous too, I'm on my way to meet her right now and I panic each time (;ŏ﹏ŏ)

candyfloss23: nooo i said u got this!! cmon my lesbian person i hv a complex relationship w ur doin good

rinmybell: Oh, thanks! I'm naturally nervous whenever I meet someone but this is a lot worse with her… She makes me feel calm pretty quickly though, she's easy to talk to as well

candyfloss23: yeah i get what u mean!! i never get nervous w someone but when it's her……. haaahhahahhha i big lesbian

rinmybell: Sadly relatable ಠ﹏ಠ

rinmybell: Alright, I'm getting in the gayme. Wish me luck.

candyfloss23: u can do this brave soldier!!! *･゜ﾟ(^O^)↝ i luvvvv uuuuu

candyfloss23: o shoot she's comin!! gotta go fast imma surprise her

rinmybell: Hhhhhh she saw me and she's coming so I have two seconds good luck!!! (ノ^_^)ノ

* * *

candyfloss23: we are in the area we are in the vicinity we are still struggling to pick a place to eat oh no

rinmybell: We are too, don't worry… I want to suggest an Italian place I went to with my bandmates a few weeks ago but I'm too shy (´-﹏-`；)

candyfloss23: u should say something!!! she won't mind n ur both stuck so

candyfloss23: wait whts the name of the restaurant we might have one here n i wanna go too if it's good

rinmybell: Oh, it's just called Lorenzo's. And yeah, it's good, you'd probably like it ( ꈍᴗꈍ)

candyfloss23: awesummmm we have one down the street n she's lookin at it thx rinrin!!! ♡(˃͈ દ ˂͈ ༶ )

candyfloss23: alright imma ask her if she wants to go there brb

rinmybell: Don't worry about it! (・∀・)

candyfloss23: success!!! i win one point

rinmybell: Ah!!! My crush noticed me looking and said she wanted to go there too just now, I'm lucky I didn't have to ask (• ▽ •;)

candyfloss23: oh that's great!!! mine agreed so now we're walking there thank uuuuu

rinmybell: No problem! But I don't think it counts as a point since I gave you the name of the place… ┐(‘～`;)┌

candyfloss23: grrr okay but if i get more points than u ur still givin me the reward

rinmybell: Fair enough… I'm going to put my phone away now, bye!

candyfloss23: same bye!!!

* * *

rinmybell: And it is now, in this suddenly all too familiar Italian restaurant, that I come to the realisation that I am gay for one girl.

candyfloss23: dbaojdosd mood mood ily xxx

candyfloss23: what's up?

rinmybell: I made a really bad joke on instinct… And she laughed, blushed, and smiled at me really sweetly 

rinmybell: So I have diabetes now but I'm also not complaining because she's worth it

candyfloss23: MOOD MOOD

candyfloss23: she told me a joke too n looked rlly nervous after she realised she made it but i thought it was p funny so i laughed

rinmybell: If only I could be funny like your crush (´；ω；｀)

candyfloss23: i deem u my secondary crush therefore u r funny u can thank me later

candyfloss23: wait i've gotta say something she looks anxious shoot

rinmybell: Fight on trooper! (人*´∀｀)｡*ﾟ+

* * *

rinmybell: EXCUSE ME DO I HAVE THE RIGHT NUMBER

candyfloss23: YES THIS IS THE USELESS LESBIAN HELPLINE STATE YOUR PROBLEM

rinmybell: SO WE'RE SHOPPING IN A CLOTHES STORE AND SHE TOLD ME I'D LOOK BEAUTIFUL IN AN OUTFIT SHE ARRANGED FOR ME AND I WAS ABOUT TO PROTEST

rinmybell: BUT THEN SHE SAID "WELL YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL ANYWAY BUT I STILL WANNA DRESS YOU UP" AND HELD MY HANDS SO NOW I'M BUFFERING

candyfloss23: hhhhhhhhhh i dun kno how to help w that but ur gonna look super cute!! pick n outfit for her back

candyfloss23: also that's so weird i just did the exact same thing w mine lol

rinmybell: I ran away and yelled something about picking an outfit for her so I could text you but I'm still a lot more useless than I signed up for, @ god hey man what the heck

candyfloss23: ABDOSBDONS

candyfloss23: it's fine i'm sure she gets ur nervous!! mine did the same thing now so i'm worried i overstepped it again…

rinmybell: I'm sure you're fine!! She's probably just shy like me (ノT＿T)ノ ＾┻━┻

rinmybell: But that makes me think I've made her worry now too… I already have a couple things so I'm going to go back and apologise, I'll come back soon

candyfloss23: aaaaaa it's cool do your best!!! i'm gonna go n find her ୧(＾ 〰 ＾)୨

rinmybell: Good luck! 

* * *

candyfloss23: our dms r a mess rn but also she picked the cutest outfits for me what how

rinmybell: Ah, we aren't doing too well at the moment, huh…? I'm sure you'll look adorable in them so don't worry \\(๑╹◡╹๑)ﾉ♬

candyfloss23: thanks!! we're both changing rn n i'm excited to see her but i'm also worrying about myself rn haha… i kinda think i'll look fat

candyfloss23: i am a little but like

rinmybell: I mean, even if you are fat, it's not a bad thing. I think you're cute no matter what (･ω･)

candyfloss23: aaaa thx!!! u too

candyfloss23: alright hii-chan fashion powers activate!!!! suit up n go go gooooo!!!!!! ⁽⁽ଘ( ^°^ )ଓ⁾⁾

rinmybell: I'll change too now… Good job cutie (◍•ᴗ•◍)✧*。

candyfloss23: ur the cutie here!!! knock the future gf off her feet u got this

rinmybell: Hehe, thanks baby xxx 

rinmybell: She's coming out now though so I can't talk, I'll be back soon!

* * *

candyfloss23: (ノ｀Д´)ノ彡┻━┻ SHE'S SO CUUUUUTTTEEEE I HOPE SHE BUYS IT MY HEART'S DOIN LITERAL LAPS AROUND THE CHANGING ROOM RN I MIGHT MELT

candyfloss23: she had a blush on her face the whole time too!!! i wish i could've taken pictures (･ัω･ั)

rinmybell: I'm back and I couldn't stop blushing the whole time, she probably thinks I'm awkward (ᗒᗩᗕ)

rinmybell: That's great, I'm happy for you!!! I'm sure you looked cute too. My crush made me malfunction, she's trying on the second outfit right now and it's more cooler than cute so I'm excited.

candyfloss23: hmmm she probably thinks the blush is adorable like i do!!!! 

rinmybell: Maybe, but she won't think it's cute in the "I like you" way. She might think so in the "little sister" way if I'm lucky

candyfloss23: ಠಗಠ

candyfloss23: i don't have to take this. ur cute n anyone who breathes will think so too k

candyfloss23: men are prob gay for u too that's the power you have

rinmybell: You might be exaggerating a bit, but thanks ✧\\(>o<)ﾉ✧

candyfloss23: it's cool!!! i'm done changing so i'n leavin for a bit, farewell good fellow

rinmybell: Good luck cutie! (゜o゜;

* * *

candyfloss23: so i just noticed ur callin me cutie when did THAT happen

candyfloss23: i'm changing back now so u got anythin to talk about or r u good?

rinmybell: Nothing really, but thanks for asking. We're not done yet, but I want to ask to meet up with her again soon… How do I do that? (^～^;)ゞ

candyfloss23: hmmm i think u should just say that u wanna see her again!!! dun overthink it ur frens anyway so it's not like she's gonna say no

candyfloss23: also have u dropped hints? i feel like u haven't dropped hints. i'm like ten points ahead of u rn n for once i don't like that i'm winning

rinmybell: I'm trying (っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ 

rinmybell: I'll just go for it. If she accepts, should I try to hold her hand?

candyfloss23: u should ABSOLUTELY try to hold her hand that's a bigger leap than i expected i'm proud of you uwu

rinmybell: Oh, is it too much…?

candyfloss23: no no nooooabdosnod!! i just thought you'd be a little more hesitant but i'm really proud of you!!!! please do that she'll love u takin the next step i promise mwah

rinmybell: Oh, alright! (~￣³￣)~ I'll ask and try that, but I'm definitely not asking her out yet.

candyfloss23: i don't expect u to it's okay!!! kk good luck i'm kissing ur forehead in support right now do u feel it smooch

rinmybell: Aw, I do. Bye ♡(ӦｖӦ｡)

candyfloss23: bye bye!!!

* * *

candyfloss23: SHE'S HOLDING MY HAND SHE'S HOLDING MY HAND I'M SO STIFF WHAT DOES THIS MEAN I AHDIANODND

rinmybell: AAAAAAAA I'M HOLDING HER HAND!!! ♡(> ਊ <)♡ We're both so stiff, but I wonder if she's nervous… She accepted by the way!! We're doing something next weekend, I don't know what though

candyfloss23: hffffnfnnnfhn i'm such a proud fellow!! ur doin so good my powerful lesbian +10 points

candyfloss23: but also heLP WHAT DO I DO

rinmybell: This will sound kind of weird but maybe squeeze her hand in response and smile at her? I'm not good at this and my brain is kind of dead right now, sorry (´-﹏-`；)

candyfloss23: ooooo gotcha gotcha!!! i'll do my best

candyfloss23: shaojdos she blushed and looked away w a little smile it was so cute but also am i overstepping it? maybe

rinmybell: She just did what I told you to do and I had the exact same reaction… (●´⌓`●)

rinmybell: I don't think you're overstepping it at all. She's the one who held hands with you, after all, she was probably hoping for something like that. I was (◕ᴗ◕✿)

candyfloss23: ah ur right… mmmm i'm still panicking like crazy tho i just hope i'm a good actor so i can seem cool n collected

candyfloss23: her cheek is right there i want to kiss it but also that's too far

rinmybell: Yeah, I'd say don't do that now since she's obviously embarrassed enough, but I'm glad you're waiting a bit for her (✿^‿^)

candyfloss23: she put her phone away n looked at me n smiled (☆▽☆) awwwww yeahhhh

rinmybell: It's good that she warmed up quickly! I'm still nervous as ever though…

rinmybell: I'm going to talk more to her now, bye!! ～(つˆωˆ)つ｡☆

candyfloss23: bye!!! ☆

* * *

rinmybell: I’m sorry I haven’t been online Hii-chan, we were having a lot of fun and I kind of forgot to take out my phone again… (・～・;)

candyfloss23: dw!!! i did the same aaaaa i'm sorry

candyfloss23: she's in the bathroom rn n we decided to go back to her place to work on a costume for fun together!!! ^•^

rinmybell: Oh, we're doing the same. (*´ω｀*)

candyfloss23: that's good!!! hhhhh i prob won't message u until i get home is that fine or do u want me to stay??

rinmybell: No, I'll be fine, and me neither. Enjoy the rest of your date!

candyfloss23: it's not a date ｡:ﾟ(;´∩`;)ﾟ:｡

rinmybell: I know, but I don't know what else to call it… I'm leaving now, so I hope you have fun!

candyfloss23: u too byeeee xx

* * *

candyfloss23: i have been walked home,,, (ʃƪ＾3＾）

rinmybell: I have walked her home… (ʃƪ＾3＾）

candyfloss23: ooooo nice one!!! so how was ur meetup i wanna know

rinmybell: It was a lot of fun! When we went back to my place, we kind of just hung out and talked together. We played a few games since there wasn't anything good to watch and talked about the costumes for a bit, but that's it. I let her win a lot but I don't think she noticed ꒰⑅ᵕ༚ᵕ꒱˖♡

candyfloss23: mmmm that sounds great i'm glad!!! we did the same n i won a lot kinda weird bc she's the best gamer ever but it was fun!!! 

rinmybell: I'm happy it went well for you Hii-chan (◍•ᴗ•◍)

rinmybell: So, is there anything else you want to talk about?

candyfloss23: that seems like it's it for both of us so nah not rlly!! oh i wanna talk abt the costumes tho

candyfloss23: wait a sec

candyfloss23: u made more moves then me so u win the contest DARN IT

rinmybell: (≧▽≦)

candyfloss23: yeah yeah don't get cocky hot stuff

candyfloss23: wht do u want as a prize?

rinmybell: Hm… I don't know. A kiss?

candyfloss23: A

candyfloss23: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA?????????

rinmybell: Just kidding! ୧(﹒︠ᴗ﹒︡)୨ 

candyfloss23: NO TOO LATE UR GETTING THAT AS A REWARD

rinmybell: Wait really????

candyfloss23: i mean. not if u rlly dun want it no

candyfloss23: but yeah u can ask for anything!!! so long as it doesn't suck n strip me of my rights i don't mind

rinmybell: In that case… Maybe the kiss will be okay. (●’3)♡(ε`●)

candyfloss23: alright i will be payin that debt! watch out

rinmybell: Ah… I was kidding, but if you're set on this, then sure (´ε｀ ) 

candyfloss23: ur shy my backside

candyfloss23: part of me is serious but also i wanna reward u soon soooo pick something else too. as a treat

rinmybell: Oh, okay! ( ◜‿◝ )♡

rinmybell: Well… I guess I could do with some warm aesthetic pictures? I'm trying to get better at making aesthetics for costume inspiration and you seem like you'd be good at that type of thing, so…

candyfloss23: oooooo yeah yeah i love aes stuff!!! damn u've got me pegged already

candyfloss23: kk i've gotta go find some stuff so give me an idea of wht ur thinkin of

rinmybell: Yeah, that's fine. <(￣︶￣)> Okay, where do I start...

**Author's Note:**

> Please stan Himarinko, it's the smart decision.


End file.
